


Good night

by Doctorsmelody



Series: Celebrations [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Original Character(s), Twins, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: It's Valentines day, but Matt and Alex are an ocean and continent apart, how can they celebrate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like it's been too long since I posted Mattex!
> 
> How are you all? I've missed you!!!
> 
> As usual, I love your comments, I have a meeting with my boss in the morning so nice comments will lessen the blow of that! (i'm fully aware that's blackmail!!!!!)

Valentines day was a day that was meant to be spent with those you love, not spent half way around the world from them. It was part and parcel of their life though, Matt and Alex had both always known that they would be forced to spend time apart, and occasionally, days like Easter, birthdays, or valentines day, fell in that time. It was only a short separation this time though. Alex had been needed back in LA near the end of January, and she had flown out with Matt and the twins, but he had had to fly back to the UK two weeks later for filming obligations, and he had taken the twins back with him.  
They hadn’t seen their mother for a week now, and they had a few more days to go yet before Alex flew back home to London.  
Matt had woken up with a bright smile on his face, at the crack of dawn when his two feisty toddlers scrambled into his bed demanding cuddles with Daddy. His smile only grew when he managed to extract his arms for long enough to check his phone, groaning when he saw the text Alex had sent him. She had sent a photo, a lingerie box, filled with tissue paper, with what looked like a red bra strap hanging out of the corner teasingly, with a message attached saying Happy valentines day to my handsome husband – Only three more days, all my love, Alex xoxo  
That woman would be the death of him with all of her teasing! He didn’t have time to think about that now though, he had two hungry toddlers to feed and get ready for pre-school.  
He’d brought Noah and Flora each a valentines card, declaring them from secret admirers, along with a bunch of flowers for Flora, that she could have on her window sill, and a small box of chocolates for Noah, as long as he shared them! He’d also sent cards and flowers to Alex and Salome, he just wished they could be with him as well.  
After their heart shaped themed breakfast, Matt had got his excitable two and a half year old twins off to pre-school, leaving them each with a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze goodbye. He missed the days already when Flora would cry because she didn’t want him to leave her there, now it was a fight to get her to say goodbye because she had to rush off and find her friends. They were both growing up so quickly, and Matt was all too aware that they were the only shot he would get at raising children, the fight to get them had been hard enough.  
He spent the day preparing for an audition he had the next day, and then went food shopping (Those kids could eat him out of house and home – they never stopped asking for food!), waiting patiently for later in the day when he could bring them home and then call Alex in the evening when they were in bed. They’d found it was better not to video call each other when the twins were awake too much because it led to tears, both got so confused by seeing their mother or father on screen talking to them, but being unable to touch them.  
The day passed slowly, but eventually, it was 9pm, the twins were both bathed and tucked up fast asleep in bed, clutching their beloved teddies close to their chests. Matt left them each with a final kiss on the forehead, and made his way to his own bed, where he could pull out his laptop and ring Alex while eating his dinner.  
As soon as her happy face appeared on screen, albeit a bit pixelated to begin with, Matt’s heart soared.   
“Happy valentines day beautiful.” He told her as soon as the picture cleared up.  
“Happy valentines day to you too honey, are the twins asleep?”  
“They are. Both have been absolute angels all day, I think they felt very special because they’ve both got secret admirers.” He answered, telling Alex all about the cards, chocolates and bunch of tulips currently sitting on Flora’s window.  
“I’ll have to talk to them tomorrow, show them my flowers.” Alex replied, twisting her laptop round to show Matt the bunch she had had delivered courtesy of him earlier that morning. “Mine are much bigger!”  
“You should have an other gift being delivered any minute now.” Matt said, checking the time on his phone, he should have it just about right. They continued chatting for a few minutes, until they were interrupted by a knock on Alex’s door, right on time.  
“I won’t be a minute.” She told him quickly, depositing the laptop on the coffee table and running to the door. She came back a minute later with a bag of Thai takeaway in her hands. “This is from you I assume?” She asked.  
Matt pulled his own plate onto his lap, amazingly still hot. “It was the only way we could have a romantic meal on valentines day!” He admitted.  
“It’s only three more days till I come back, then we can have all the romantic meals together that we want.” They were going to be together for a few weeks again this time.  
“I can’t wait.” Matt whispered sadly.  
They talked through their dinner, or lunch in Alex’s case, both wishing they could reach through their laptops and hold one another.  
Their talk turned more flirtatious as they finished eating, leading Matt to ask if Salome was still at school, smirking when she said she would be for another couple of hours.  
He pushed his plate to the side, and the laptop down between his legs. “Good, then you can help me with a very hard situation I have.” He suggested.  
It wouldn’t be the first time they had done something like this, Skype saved their relationship in many ways.  
Slowly, he unzipped his jeans, tossing them to the floor. “I’m going to need your help.”  
Before his jeans had even hit the floor, Alex had discarded her blouse, and had already got her skirt rucked up around her waist.   
“I had a feeling this would happen.” She lamented.  
“What do you expect when you send me teasing photo’s like that to wake up to woman? I’ve been half hard all day thinking about talking to you!”  
“Such a charmer, I wonder why I fell for you some times Matthew.” Alex said with a roll of her eyes.  
With Alex’s instruction, and Matt’s guidance, it didn’t take long for either of them to work their way to their peaks, Matt coming just a minute before Alex.  
As they straightened their clothes, not wanting an unfortunate incident involving any of the kids, better not to have a repeat of christmas…  
“How much longer until I get to hold you again?” Matt asked. It was sappy, he knew it, but he had been indulged in spending so much time with Alex over the last few months, that being apart now was hard. Plus, it was valentines, he could be sappy and not be judged for it.  
“62 hours.” Alex asked after doing the maths in her head. “It’s nothing. The kids will have you so busy for the next couple of days you won’t have time to think about me, and then I’ll just spring up out of nowhere.”  
“You won’t, I’m picking you up at the airport.”

62 hours later.

The hair gave her away instantly. No matter what she did, it always made Alex instantly recognisable, which in this instance, was a good thing. With Noah on his hip, and Flora holding his hand tightly, it wasn’t easy, but he managed to point her out.  
“Look! There’s mummy. Mummy’s come home.”  
As soon as she spotted them, Alex started running towards her family, being met half way by the twins, wrapping her arms around them and holding them close.   
“Oh I’ve missed you two little trouble makers, have you been good for daddy?”  
They both nodded sweetly, hoping that if they had been good then mummy would have brought them a present home like she usually did. “Good, because I might have something for you in my suitcase! I’ll have to check with daddy though to see if you’ve been good. Have they daddy?”  
“Angels.” He dutifully answered, making the most of the time while the twins were celebrating the promise of a present when they got home. “Welcome home my love.” He said, giving Alex a tight hug and chaste kiss.  
“Matt?” Alex asked, checking the kids where still standing close by and not causing trouble. “I think I got you a present too.” She whispered, hooking her thumb under the top of her t-shirt to flash him a glimpse of her bra strap, the same one she had teased him with on valentines day morning.  
He didn’t care, he groaned loudly in the middle of Heathrow airport. “Why do you tease me so much?” Matt had a feeling it was going to be a long afternoon, but a very good night.


End file.
